


Used

by prophetic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetic/pseuds/prophetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for mcr_100 on livejournal, a weekly drabble challenge community. Prompt: The Used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

Gerard remembered . . . some of it.  The two of them collapsed limp on the couch together.  Himself giggling nervously— _I’m so fucked up right now_ —and Bert breathing into his hair— _Shhh, I know_.  The feeling, ticklish against his ear, first of Bert’s hot breath, then his lips. 

Gerard still listened to the songs sometimes.  Bert always said ‘girl’ in them, and it made Gerard feel like he’d been had.  Fuck you anyway, he wanted to say.  My band’s bigger than yours now too, he would add.  But apparently he and Bert weren’t speaking, so Bert wasn’t there to hear it. 


End file.
